What's The Point?
by EscapingUnhappiness
Summary: Summer is shortly coming to an end but that doesn't mean there isn't opportunities for some other things to start. AtobexOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N I had a short idea shoot in my head in the middle of class and so I began writing. Then I got kicked out. -_- haha Depending on how people like this I may or may not continue. Like always enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

_Chapter One._

"Amara-sama. Sorry to disturb." The semi-old butler spoke as he bowed. He remained in the doorway bowing for a good two minutes before realizing he was being ignored as usual. He straightened his back out and peaked through his bushy half grey half brown eyebrows at the young lady.

Her paint brush was moving rapidly across the canvas. Every few strokes her brush would be dipped into the acrylic paint placed on her organized palette of reds, pinks, and a hint of both orange and yellow.

The butler cleared his throat, knocked on the door and tried to grab her attention once again.

"Amara-sama?" He followed her movements as she set her brush down lightly and took a step back. Her face scrunched at the canvas, the only thing he couldn't observe. His ears perked up as a few words finally came out of her mouth.

"What do you think Alfred?" He walked closer cleaning his monocle in the process. His eyes grazed over the ombre effect she had used. One end started with a rich deep red only to smooth into a light yellow, almost white at the other side.

"A bit.. plain. Don't you think?"

"But of course it's plain! I'm not done yet." She smiled childishly, almost mischievously revealing a set of pearly whites. She tried to reach for her paint brush when Alfred disrupted her movement. Again. His actions received a giant huff, crossing of the arms, a gentle tapping foot and a raised eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Before you start up again the master requires your presence."

"For what? He knows this is my time."

"Something about the business. It shouldn't take too long. Go on." He smiled and pushed her along. Amara groaned but reluctantly made her way towards her father's office. If it was any other butler she would have dismissed him but Alfred was like a second father to her, how could she say no?

The sound of her shoes clacked through the marbled floor occasionally synchronizing with the foot steps of the other butlers and maids. Most of them were scramming around carrying boxes. In most rooms the boxes already there were being unloaded, furniture was being set up, and a few rooms were still being cleaned.

She let out a loud sigh. No doubt Amara wasn't on the patient side but she figured things should be in place by now. Sure she knew that they were basically in a mansion but it's been a week since they moved in and things were still chaotic. _What's the point of hiring all these people if the result is the same as a few?_ She slid both her hands to her neck massaging her tensed muscles.

A shattering vase made Amara's eyes divert directly to the culprit. She saw a new younger maid on her hands and knees frantically picking up the pieces. She looked up at Amara as she walked over tears forming in her chocolate like eyes.

"I can't believe you broke my grandmother's precious vase. I guess you know what that means.." Amara's voice trailed off. The young maid's expression further dropped.

"No, please! I'm so sorry, not my job please! This is my first job in months.. Please, please, please!" She chocked out between weeps. Amara bent down and placed her hand on the maids back.

"Take it easy, I was just joking." The maid's mouth dropped and Amara couldn't help but giggle. She pulled the same trick on every maid who screwed up and she figured they would have warned this poor girl. Amara shoveled pieces into her hand and stood up while the young woman sat there speechless. "Hey, you stopped crying. Good!" She smiled warmly at her.

"Uhm.. I'm really sorry." She said fiddling with the end of her uniform.

"Don't worry about it! Just a vase." Amara extended her free hand down at the maid who smiled and took it graciously. "What's your name?"

"Matsumoto Hitomi. It's very pleased to meet you Amara-sama." Amara laughed awkwardly when Hitomi curtsied.

"That's quite unnecessary. I've told the staff a thousand times they don't have to do that but they never listen." She sighed.

"It's to keep the master happy."

"Ahh of course. I guess we won't tell him about this then huh?" Amara opened her hand showing the broken vase pieces. She winked at the maid, not caring about the small cuts the vase caused. The young worker let out a gasp and brushed the pieces into her apron.

"I'm so sorry Amara-sama!"

"You worry too much!" Amara flashed another warm smile at her. "Anyways I must get going, welcome to your second home."

.ooOoo.

Amara finally reached her dad's office and pushed open the heavy wooden door. She stealthily stuck her head in and found her father putting books up on a shelf.

His office was pretty much fully set up with a few missing touches here and there. His desk sat towards the back of the room, the bookshelf placed behind it, a piano sat off to the left of the room and a bar to the right. There were a lot of seat options but Amara opted to take a seat at the bar because she liked the looks of it.

"What's up old man?" She said loudly causing him to drop a book.

"Dammit Amara, you'll give me a heart attack if you keep that up!" They both shared a laugh before he sat down behind his desk and motioned for her to take a seat in front. He rummaged through some papers until he found a little slip and smiled when tossing it at his daughter.

"What's this?" She raised her eyebrow at her dad without looking at the slip even though she grabbed it.

"An invitation to one of my partners parties this weekend. I can't go but it would be excellent if you could go and represent your old man." She rolled her eyes. She started skimming the slip looking for the name of the party thrower.

"Dad, really? You have tons of partners. What makes this one so.." She stopped mid-sentence when she spotted the name.

_**'Atobe Keigo'**_

Her father snickered at her expression. He was well aware of Amara and Atobe's love/hate relationship as he liked to call it.

"It's not even his dad's party, so not your partner! How is this business related in any aspect?"

"It's business because you guys should start spending some more time together. After all he's heir and you're heir so you'll be working together. It'll be fun, it's like a mini trip before school. Plus he's also holding an event for some charity, plenty of other teens are going, it's on a big fancy boat and from what I heard from Keigo-kun's dad, he really wants you to go."

"His dad or the one my age?"

"Which one are you hoping for?" Her dad let out a gut moving laugh when he received the death look from his daughter.

"I'm not going. Ayways, later old man! I got some work to get back too." She threw the card back at him before making her way back to her room. He waited til she closed the door to make a phone call.

A slightly irritated condescending tone answered the phone with a sharp, "What?"

"Now Ryuu, that's no way to respond to your best friend is it?"

"It makes it okay since you're still using such childish terms." They laughed and Ryuu's tone changed and was now happier and more relaxed. "So what can I do you for?"

"I would like to RSVP for your boat party."

"You decided to come ahn?" (I like to assume Atobe got this from his father. Like father like son..ahn?) Confidence began to mix in with his happy/relaxed tone.

"I'm afraid not but my lovely daughter shall be going in my place."

"Wonderful! I'll let my son know." And with that a similar evil smile appeared on both of the father's faces.

.ooOoo.

The sun had retreated for the day and Amara found herself on her balcony staring up at the moon and stars. A stack of papers rested on her lap and she sighed as a light breeze tried to push them away from her.

_**'Hyotei High School Registration**** Form'**_

"Hmm.."

"You know you can go to any school of your choice." A voice snuck up on her.

"Geez Alfred, that's so unlike you to sneak up on people!"

"I suppose I'm getting good at your tricks Amara-sama." She laughed when he flashed his own childish smile that was supposed to mimic hers.

"What's up?"

"I brought you two suitcases for your trip." Amara brought her eyebrows together and thinned her lips.

"What trip?"

"The boat party hosted by Atobe-san." She shot out of her seat, clenched her fist while her breathing increased.

"DAAAAAAAAD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The trees rustled, birds flew away, the butlers and maids stopped in place, another object breaking could be heard, and Amara's dad got up quickly and locked the door to continue laughing hysterically before his daughter would kill him.

_End of chapter one._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So I decided to update because I'm personally taking a liking to this story. haha I hope you all are too. :) This chapter is just some more glances inside Amara's life.

P.S Amara is 16 putting her in 11th grade. I went back to the previous chapter and fixed any misconceptions by changing the line _**"Hyotei Registration Form"** _to _**"**__**Hyotei High School Registration** **Form"** _Sorry for any confusion!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

_Chapter two._

The next day came quickly and before Amara realized it, it was already noon. The skies were gray and a light drizzle replaced the usual heat rays. She had been out running, or at least that's the "decent" excuse she used to get out of the house. Rain or shine, she needed some quiet.

Things were still hectic and she couldn't take it. It started with her waking up at six due to a couch rolling down a flight of stairs and her father's excessive yelling. His yelling eventually vanished until it escalated again around ten. This time it was because the chief prepared, or lack of, gave him a dish which he claimed was "food for rabid dogs." Amara admitted it wasn't _that _bad but the chief just caught her dad on a bad day.

_What a picky old man. Not to mention stubborn too. _She rolled her eyes thinking about last night. It was about time to go home so she ranted in her head about her old man along the way. Because of him she would be stuck on a boat with a bunch of ego maniacs and random people which she could care less about. Just the thought of a certain ego maniac was enough for her to roll her eyes again.

.ooOoo.

"Welcome home Amara-sama." Chorused a group of about ten people. They stood around waiting for a task but Amara acknowledged them with a nod and breezed past them to the kitchen. Their footsteps shuffled behind her promptly. Once she got her water she turned around to see them gazing at her with wide eyes.

"Um, you don't have to follow me." She awkwardly laughed while trying to brush them off, "But will one of you locate Alfred? Tell him I need a word with him. Please and thanks." As soon as she finished her sentence the group scrambled around like rats in a small space. Two of them even running into each other and landing on their butts.

_Noobs. _Amara laughed genuinely this time and continued to her room. The house was finally quiet besides a few conversations here and there. Amara smiled and let out a sigh of relief. All her stress was finally ou-CRASH. She tensed up and clenched her fist in irritation. How many items could these people break? It was like they were trying to give her old man a heart attack. She rotated on her heel and stomped towards the scene. Someone was yelling, it wasn't her father this time, but rather a raspy voice of an elder woman.

"Matsumoto-san? What have you done _now?_" Amara snickered even though the young maid was crying again. The older maid turned to Amara, her face red as a tomato. Amara assumed it was because of all the yelling.

"You think this is funny?!" The old woman continued her rant, "No matter what it is this stupid girl manages to break everything! Ev-er-y-th-in-g." She sounded out condesendingly to Amara, after all she was just a stupid teenager right? Probably even dumber than the young maid who was crying at her feet.

"Ito, who do you think you're talking to?" Alfred appeared behind Amara and questioned the older woman with a disapproving look on his face. "Do you have no sense talking to the master's daughter as such?" He gently placed his hand on Amara's shoulder who looked up and smiled at him. The old woman quickly cleared the haughty expression off and bowed towards Amara mumbling a billion different apologies. Amara ignored her and helped Hitomi up.

"Would you two accompany me to my room?" Amara directed her question to Alfred and Hitomi who both nodded a yes. "You wouldn't mind cleaning this mess up, _would you Ito-san_?" She basically spat out adding a hint of sarcasm. It wasn't the old woman's fault for not knowing who she was, after all they did hire a new staff besides Alfred, but the old woman had hit a nerve. She was lucky Amara had a temper a little better than her old man's or she would have been fired on the spot.

.ooOoo.

"What did you need to tell me young master?" Alfred asked once they reached her room. She raised her eyebrow unaware of what he was talking about prior to the little flashbulb going off in her head.

"Ah right. I wanted to ask if you'll come with me on this boat trip. I want you to come too Matsumoto-san, you've had a rough past days."

"Your father had already warned me, I'm ready and packed up." She smiled at him brightly, her father knew her so well. "I shall take my leave then Amara-sama." She flashed him a thumbs up which he returned before walking out. Hitomi blew her nose and cleared her throat to address her.

"Amara-sama, I truly am grateful for your offer but I must decline." She curtsied causing Amara to giggle.

"One, you have to stop doing that. Two, you can call me Amara. Three, why must you decline?"

"But it is the master's orders to curtsy and address you as such."

"Blah, blah. Don't worry about him, I'm dad's little girl so ultimately if I request such it shouldn't be a problem." She shrugged not realizing how snobby that sounded. "Anyways so why not?"

"Well you see.." Hitomi fiddled with her fingers and bit her lip a little bit. She was staring at Amara like she was guilty of something.

"Yes?" Amara pressed giving her, her infamous raised eyebrow look.

"I have a son so I can't leave him alone." She looked down hypothesizing that Amara was looking at her with disgust. It was the general response she received from practically everyone. Single mom at 19, trying to pay for college with two jobs. It looked bad and they way people treated her because of it was worse. She kept her head down even as Amara began to speak.

"So bring him along? I mean I'm not a fan of kids but whatever." Hitomi's head snapped up and she watched Amara grab a magazine and begin casually flipping through it.

"There's another problem though Amara-sama.." Her voice quivered and trailed off.

"Don't tell me you have another kid coming along and you're afraid you'll get sea sick." She chuckled tossing the magazine aside bored already.

"I have another job and can't afford to take a vacation." She explained, her tone turning rather serious.

"Quit that job."

"But I can't do that!" She protested, was this girl crazy?

"Quit and I'll triple your pay for the week of the trip and take care of any expenses, and I'll double your pay when we come back." Hitomi's jaw was glued to the floor. This girl _was_ crazy.

"I really can't accept that Amara-sama! I mean I have college to pay for, my two jobs help just fine."

"Then I'll pay off some of your student loans. You would get more time with your son too." She rebutted sounded rather bored with the argument.

"Amara-sama, I can't. You're being way to generous."

"If you lack in something, just let someone help you. Being humble is vital for man." She smiled brightly and Hitomi returned an unsure smile. "Just think about it okay? If you decided I believe we're leaving the house at two PM tomorrow or you can get directions from Alfred and meet us there." Hitomi nodded and staggered out, her mind concentrating on all the questions going through her head instead of her footsteps.

_End chapter two. _


End file.
